Sleeping with the dog
by sexysilver
Summary: Kagome wants a baby. She goes to a savannah place where you can get pregnant she having Miroku's child. Inuyasha and Kagome slept together but she thinks it is a dream. Is it Miroku's child or Inuyasha's. ONE SHOT


This is my first complete Inuyasha fic. Please do not sue me. I do not own Inuyasha, wish I did. Please read and review. I hope you like it, I wrote it out of boredom. In other words, I wrote this in world studies. The two R's please.

Sleep with the dogs S. Silver 

"Your really gonna do this? Huh" her best friend asked her for the umpteenth time.

She nodded while slipping her ice tea with her childhood friend as they sat by the window.

She was not pretty as Sango who had every guy falling at her feet, and her sister Kikyo, who was going out with what she claimed to be the most hottest guy of all Japan, Inuyasha. Compared to them she was ugly.

…………

She stared at her best friend and sighed, why was she going through with this? Was she blind, couldn't she see the guys staring at her as they pass and that guy Houjo who practically worship the ground she walked on.

"Come on it is time for my appointment" she commented. Sango nodded, they had spent nearly a month debating on "the perfect guy" and finally found one.

Kagome nearly dragged her to the entrance of the café that was till she toppled over another person landing on them, now that was a Kodak moment she smirked. That guy she was on top of was cute, if only she was the one on top of him. She always gets the cute guys she jealously thought, then banished the thought. She was her best friend, she deserve some happiness.

"Hum…Oh god, I am so sorry" she blushed

"This would be a better position if you were beneath me" he amused, his golden eyes sparking up as they look directly at her blue eyes.

…………..

She felt angry and embarrassed; she quickly got off of him and helped him up. She pulled to hard causing him to collide into her body, her blush increased ten folds.

"I did not know you wanted me that badly" he smirked.

She glared at him, she raise her hands and strike him but not before his hand caught her wrist.

"I would not do that if I were you, you would get into a lot of trouble" he whispered husky into her ear.

Her eyes widen as she continued to stare up at him; she saw something pass through his eyes. What was it? Looked like lusty, why would he be attracted to an ugly duckling like her? Her heart rate sped up as his face inch closer until he was kissing her.

………

Where was a camera when she needed one? She wondered.

………

They make an adorable couple she sighed as she rest against the doorway watching the two practically make out in her diner, she will stop it in a minute. She held up a camera and shot a few photos without revealing her location.

……..

Suddenly without warning, she was left standing there dazed. She fell on her knees, man that was some kiss. It left her knees feeling like jelly, and her heart racing. She touched her lips, he stole her first kiss, a total stranger stole her first kiss. A hot one at that, too bad she did not get a good look at him.

"Kagome are you ok?" Sango approached slowly wise to stay away when she was like this.

"Ay ok?" the older women revealed herself from her hidden location, she went forward helping Kagome on her feet.

"Yes Kaeda, I am fine, just shocked" the old woman laughed and shocked her head.

"That's a first, usually it takes a month of interaction before he kisses a female."

Kagome nearly fell down in shock and surprise.

"Y-You know him?" she stumbled. Kaeda nodded, that smiled still present on her wore face.

"I consider him my son, he was an orphan when he was very young and I took him in"

"Your son?" both girls shouted, she again nodded.

It was then Kagome notice the time, oh no she was going to be late.

"I am sorry Kaeda we go to run, I promise I will make it up by bring by my famous pie."

She shook her head watching them disappear off, she reached into her pocket and fished out the photos she had just now taken and smiled. Inuyasha would love to get his hand on these she smirked.

………..

………

She sat there with a backless hospital gown waiting for Dr. Kitsune. Finally she thought when a man dressed in white picked up her chart and examined through its contexts.

"Kagome, Higurashi" he called without looking up.

"Hai" she watched him froze momentary, she gasped. It was him that guy from the café. He was her doctor, oh god, this is so embarrassing. He closed the door behind her and approached her.

"If you wanted to be pregnant so badly I could have help" he spoke in a husky voice his golden brown eyes leaving hers as the gap between them closed.

What the hell is wrong wit-? The moment his mouth moved against hers, everything she was thinking of disappeared. Her only thought was how he was making her body respond to his will.

She moaned in his mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck bring him closer. He chuckled against her lips, before long her gown was pooled around her feet and she was currently being laid on the table. When did he take off her gown- oh she moaned as he kissed down her body, she nearly screamed in pleasure when his played and teased the bud. Oh god. After he was gone playing and nipping and her breast he continued to move downward. What is he do- oh my lord, she arch her body toward to him and wrapped her legs around his head. Oh she moaned grabbing the table edge; her body shuddered as he continued then suddenly stop. Wha- tear stun her eyes and her fingers holding the edge of the table tightened, she never knew it was going to hurt that much.

"I am sorry" he whispered pushing away the hair that had fallen in her face. He kissed her forehead pushing himself from inside her.

She was never going to experience this ever again, it was unlike she will meet someone after the baby is born. It was her chance to live; she started moving not knowing what to do. Apparently she was doing it right; he closed his eyes and groaned. Before long, they were moving as one.

…………

…………

Now that she thought about it, it seemed like a dream. Was it something her subconscious thought up? Nevertheless, it felt so real.

They told her that her doctor would arrive shortly.

This gave her time to look at her surrounding, there was nothing different, no clues as to the reality of her dream. She was told that she fell asleep and the doctors allowed her to sleep not wanting to disturb her.

She felt disappointed yet another part of her felt relived; she was still a virgin.

They injected her and told her she would find out soon if she was pregnant, she nodded dumbfound and thanked the doctor and left.

Sango was mad at her for making her wait two hours, she made it up to her by going to her favorite restaurant.

……..

……...

Now she was waiting to see if she was pregnant. Behind her, Sango there stood for moral support as well as the news.

The timer rang braking the silence of the room; she took a deep breath and nervously reached for the stick. She gave it to her best friend.

"Sango tell me am I pregnant?" she asked closing her eyes.

"Yes your going to be a mother" she happily screamed, she opened her eyes and look at the pregnancy test.

"Oh my god I am going to be a mother" she joyfully hug Sango. They jumped up and down like teenagers who found out greatest news ever.

"What is wrong Inuyasha?" his girlfriend asked with her eyes closed, her form snuggled deep into her lover's grasp. He shook his head.

"What is wrong? You seem more different. What happened?"

"Nothing Kikyo" he barked, he felt her stiffen "I am sorry, I do not know what has come over me" he explained.

"Tomorrow your going to meet my family" she smiled looking at the diamond ring in her fourth finger. He nodded, and brought her closer to him.

"Are you going to wear that ridiculous hat tomorrow?" he nodded and she sighed.

……….

……..

He rang the bell to the Higurashi resident and almost ran there was Kagome.

"You must be Inuyasha, come in" she hugged his coat and motioned him to follow her, boy does she smell nice. Not like Kikyo who use a truckload of perfume that annoy him.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kikyo flew to him hugging him and kissing him. "Mom, grandpa, Souta and Kagome this is Inuyasha my- grandpa" Kikyo screamed.

"I sense him a demon"

"Grandpa he is not a demon"

Inuyasha laughed nervously, oh boy he was in for it if that old man found out the truth.

"Do not worry about grandpa he thinks everyone who come are demons, he has been right only twice" Kagome laughed. She has a nice laugh, it remind him of bells.

"Come on Inuyasha come it is dinnertime" Kikyo dragged him away.

…..

Kagome was pregnant which meant her life for guys were over, she was finally going to be in the spot light. She glared at her younger sister; she was not going to steal Inuyasha away. She made her claim on him already, they were engaged and they had a nice time yesterday exploring each other.

……..

Why did he feel so drawn to Kagome? He wondered. The first they met or rather collided with each other he felt something. She being human did not feel that, only demons and half demons could.

"Why don't you take off your hat dear?" Kikyo's mom asked.

"It is fine"

"You sure? It is indoors where it is warm" Kikyo informed.

"Yes now shut up damn woman." Mrs. Higurashi sat there stunned, while Kikyo looked ready to burst.

"Inuyasha" Kikyo shouted, "apologized." She ordered.

"No, do not dare order me around ever again understand" with that threat he grabbed his coat and left.

"Hum...Inuyasha wait up" he stopped allowing her catch up to him, "I am sorry for the way my sister acted, she just wanted mom to be proud of her. Kikyo always want mom's approve, I do not know why?" why was tell him this? She should have allowed him to go he was stirring un-wanted desire within her.

"I better go in" she shivered after a moment of silence, "Nice meeting you Inuyasha, oh and I am sorry about what happen at the cafe"

"Do not worry about it" he shrugged, she smiled and nodded.

He saw her shiver and mentally smack himself, why did he not notice she was not wearing an outer garment.

"Here" her eyes widen when he draped his coat over her shoulder

"Aren't you going to be cold," she asked in concern.

"Do not worry about me" She watched him walk until she was unable to see him anymore. She turned around and started back, she could not help but pulled the coat closer to her petite form and memorize his scent.

When she re-enter the house her brother stood there smirking, knowing what had happened outside, she gave him a warning look and he just winked.

"Be careful sis" she nodded and made her way upstairs. She knew he was off limits but she could not help but be attracted to him, she sighed.

…..

"Thank you auntie" he kissed her cheeks and hugged her. Today was his niece's birthday; he promised them he would bring the cake.

…..

"Hi kamikaze" he smiled when she opened the door, she jumped into his arms nearly knocking him and the cake over.

"Kamikaze" her mother scold, he smiled and messed up her hair.

"Do not worry about it Rin, she was happy to see her uncle, right?" Kamikaze nodded.

"I did not smell you coming" his brother inform him. Inuyasha looked at him as if he had two heads.

"You smell like Inuyasha but there is another scent to you" Kamikaze chime in sniffing her uncle.

"What? That is impossible, you are born with a scent that changes only when you-" his eyes widen, Inuyasha cringed under his powerful stare knowing he knew.

"When you what daddy?"

"Honey? What is wrong?"

"What is her name?"

"None of your business" he growled walking pass his brother's questioning stare.

I will find out, do not under estimate me brother.

…….

She was nervous, she hate doctors. This was first of many visits to the doctor's office; Sango met this cute guy name Miroku. They were currently out on a date, which meant she had to go to the doctor's alone. Did she mention she hate the doctors.

"Hum… three meetings in one month eh?" she looked up to meet golden eyes that prevent her fall.

"Inuyasha"

"Hello there Kagome, where are you off to?"

"The doctor's"

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked in concern, he step forward and place his hand on her forehead.

"Your not sick"

"Of course I am not, I am pregnant"

"Wha- you are?" he wonder if it was his doing, he blush remembering that day two months ago.

"Yup, I went to an egg donor. The father is Mirkou" she proudly told. He stood there debating whether to kill his best friend or beat him into a bloody pulp.

"Want me to come with you?" her blue eyes light up.

"Really you would, I mean I do not want to trouble you"

"Want me to come with you or not"

"Lets get going."

"Inuyasha?"

"So your Kagome's doctor, Kagome meet my sister in law, Rin"

"Nice to meet you" she step forward and outreach her hand. Rin stepped forward and shook her hand when shook her hand she notice something. There was a moon shape crescent on her neck, she subconsciously reached her hands to her neck rubbing the strawberry mark on her neck.

"Where did you get that?"

"Get what?" Rin showed her the crescent moon.

"Oh that I got two months ago" she laugh rubbing her neck, Kagome miss the sigh of relief but Rin did not.

"Are you guys going out?"

"Of course not he is engaged to my sister." Her sister, was that who he mated with? Then what about that mark. She knew for a fact that half demons and full demons mark their mates.

"Mommy" a little girl ran into the room "Inu" she cried and jumped into his arms.

"This is my daughter kamikaze, kamikaze say hi to Kagome"

"Hi Kagome, it is nice to meet you. Are you my uncle's mate, you smell of him" she sniff.

"Kids say the darns things don't you agree" Inuyasha laughed

"What mate what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing come I will walk you home"

"Did you really smell Inuyasha on Kagome?" Rin asked her daughter, she nodded.

"I wonder if that child is his?" she thought out loud, she was going to find out.

…..

"Your wife on line one"

"Hello"

"Guess who's my patient?"

"Rin I do not have time right now"

"Alright, alright my patient was Kagome"

"What about her?"

"Kamikaze says she smell him on her"

"So you did mate Inuyasha"

"Another thing is that the baby it is…-" cannot have you finding out yet, I think you know who 

…..

He was so nice, he would take her forth and from the doctor's office and would teat her to lunch or dinner. She grew jealous of her sister; she was marrying a man who was everything she wanted in a guy. Her sister was so lucky, she had better go before she rune her sister's life.

"Do you have to go Kagome, you won't be here for my wedding" that is the point she thought, if she saw them getting married it would break her.

"I am sorry, goodbye." she hugged them one last time before the cab took her to the airport. Goodbye.

……

"What is wrong Inuyasha?"

"Nothing Kikyo"

"Then stop moping around" he glared at her, making her body go cold. That look he had in his eyes was scary and cold, what happened to cause him to be this way.

"Don't ever tell me what to do"

She sat there watching him walk away, each time she try to make him open up he would close himself further. Lately he has gotten worst but why.

Why does he wear that hat and never take it off even when they are in bed. If they are going together, they could not keep any secrets from each other. Tears fell from her eyes, why must you hide yourself from me? Why?

…..

"Push, at a girl. Once more, perfect. It is crowing." The doctor smiled, she was in so much pain. She wanted to die, how could women stand to have so many children. She groaned and pushed again as the doctor ordered.

"It is a baby boy" the doctor declared. He handed the baby to the nurse to clean.

"Is it suppose to have those ears?" one nurse asked, the other nurse shrug.

She forgot about everything when the baby was place in her arms for the first time. What why does it have dog-ears? Her memory went back to the silver hair man with cute doggy ears, silver? The only person with silver hair is Inuyasha. She just gave birth to Inuyash's child, the man she had come to love in a short time and he was married to Kikyo.

"Hey wait only admit family"

"Hello Kagome" a tall man greeted. She gasp, Sessemhomoru. Why was he here?

"H-How do you know my name? Why are you here?"

"Hi Kagome" Rin step froward

"Rin! But what are you doing here?"

"I am come to see my niece"

"You knew?"

"I found out when I saw that crescent mark on your neck"

"My crescent? What about my crescent?"

"Please move Higurashi to a private room without camera understand" Sessemhomoru ordered

"Yes sir"

"We will discuss this after we move you to a quiet room" he informed her.

"Wait I want you to release her"

"But sir?"

"My wife is a doctor after all" Kagome gasp. Rin was Sessemhomoru's wife, no way.

"Yes sir"

They brought her back to their mansion in Japan.

"Rest tomorrow I will answer your questions" Rin smiled.

……………..

"Now what about my crescent?" she ask cutting to the chase.

"That in fact is a mark demons and half demons place on their mates." Rin explain

"I do not understand, there are no demons in this day in age"

"My husband is one" Rin revealed.

"What and your ok with that?" she took a step back Sessemhomoru could smell the fear in her and groan.

"Yes in fact I am because I love him for who he is" she smiled kissing him.

"Wait if I have this mark then Inuyasha is-" Kagome rub her neck

"A half demon"

"A half demon?" she question

"His mother was human and his father was a demon" Rin explain

"Oh" they caught her before she hit the ground and Sessemhomoru carried her to her room.

"That went well"

"Only you think that" Rin laugh.

…….

She woke up to the cries of her baby, she pick up the baby rocking him gently in her arms. Rin was right, she love Inuyasha because he is himself. It just took her by surprise. She never though she would fall in love with a half demon and meet the most famous and riches demon of all Japan. It was time to face the music and tell him about Inu.

…….

"Mommy?" she called when she enter the front door "Kikyo what are you doing here? I thought you was married to Inuyasha" she spoke out of shock.

"He broke it off saying he could not marry when he love someone else" she stiffened, was he talking about her? He could not be? But then again, he does not show it.

"No worries I got a better man who treats my like a princess" she dance around her baby sister, that was until she notice the baby in her arms.

"Oh my god what is his name?" she coo, once she pick up the baby it started crying.

"Inu" she took the baby in her arms and it stop crying, Kikyo pick it up and again it started crying.

"What is wrong with the baby?"

"Not use to strangers" she announced over the crying.

"What is with the hat, you are becoming like Inuyasha" she told the baby.

"No do not do it-" Kikyo gasp. There on top of his head were two doggy ears and golden eyes, which she had not noticed yet.

"What did you do sleep with a dog?" She ask disgusted

"Kagome your back" Kagome quickly cover his ears with a cute hat.

She thanked her mother for her timing.

…..

He smell her, he quickly ran toward her direction and nearly knock down a mother and her child.

"I am sorry I got to-"

"Inuyasha?" he recognize that voice, Kagome.

"Kagome I-" he stopped when he saw the child in her arms. His hands form into a fist at his side, Miroku's child.

"Can we go to a quiet place to talk?" he nodded and brought her to his favorite place in the park.

He waited for her to start talking but she said nothing.

"Speak"

"I am not a dog, you cannot order me around" she glare. After a minute, she took a deep breath.

"This is Inu, want you to hold him?" she place the baby gently in his arms. She was very surprise when it did not cry but then again, he was his father.

"His full name is Inu Shikon" his head snap up to meet her blue eyes. Did she use his last name but why?

"Who is the father?" she lower her head. He could smell the nervousness in her scent, what was she so afraid of. He just wanted to know who was the father was?

"You" she said it so softly that he did not almost hear it.

"Excuse me?" did he hear right?

"You're the father-" her eyes widen when she was suddenly kissed, she eventually closed her eyes when she realized it was not a dream.

"I love you Kagome, I missed you so much"

"I love you too Inuyasha"

The end

3812

Sorry about the confusion if any, I have to go to class and I rush this. I hope you like it. Shoot the bell rang.


End file.
